1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy treatment unit configured such that a treatment section, which performs a treatment by using transmitted energy, is provided in a distal portion of a probe which can transmit energy, and a suction conduit extends in a hollow portion in the inside of the probe. In addition, the invention relates to an energy treatment instrument and an energy treatment system each including the energy treatment unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0162050 discloses a treatment instrument (energy treatment instrument) including a probe which extends along a longitudinal axis. The probe transmits ultrasonic vibration from a proximal direction to a distal direction as energy that is used for a treatment. A treatment section, which is provided in a distal portion of the probe, treats a treated target such as a biological tissue, by using the transmitted ultrasonic vibration. The probe is inserted through a sheath in the state in which the treatment section projects toward the distal direction. A space portion is formed between the probe and sheath, and a liquid, such as physiological saline, is supplied in the space portion toward the distal direction side. Specifically, the space portion between the probe and sheath serves as a liquid feed conduit through which the liquid is supplied toward the distal direction side. Then, in a state in which the probe is caused to ultrasonically vibrate, the liquid, which has been supplied, is ejected from the distal end of the liquid feed conduit toward the distal direction side, and thereby cavitation occurs near a distal surface of the probe. A biological tissue with low resiliency, such as hepatic cells, is crushed and emulsified. In addition, a hollow portion is formed along the longitudinal axis in the inside of the probe, and the hollow portion is open to the outside of the probe at an opening portion of the distal surface of the probe. The treated target (biological tissue), which was crushed and emulsified by the cavitation, is sucked into the hollow portion through the opening portion, and moves in the hollow portion toward the proximal direction. Specifically, the hollow portion in the inside of the probe serves as a suction conduit through which sucked object moves toward the proximal direction.